


Сестричка

by MeyMey



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey





	Сестричка

В восемь лет всё кажется чуть более светлым, чем в десять. Лиза всё ещё верит, что Барт исправится. Лиза всё ещё помнит, как они любили друг друга когда-то в детстве. Лиза не помнит, но Барт и мама говорили ей, что её первым словом было имя её брата. Лиза не понимает, почему Барт так ненавидит её. Почему огрызается, дерётся и так редко приближается к ней не для того, чтобы ударить или оскорбить. Лиза всё ещё верит, что Барт не такой плохой, каким хочет казаться.  
Она знает о его проблесках благородства и ума, как он порой засыпает на столе, после того, как не желал сдаваться подлой задачке по математике. Она знает, как ранят его слова, как он порой рыдает над своими синяками, оставленными хулиганами. Как разбивает костяшки и целыми днями разъезжает на скейте по городу, чтобы не возвращаться домой до темноты, чтобы никто не видел его разбитых губ. Как порой сидит на крыше и смотрит в звёздное небо.  
Лиза знает его и такого. Она верит, что он такой. Она решает эти дурацкие задачки по математике и гладит брата по жёсткому ёжику волос. 

В десять мир начинает меняться. Она осознаёт, что страдание Иисуса не приносят ей должного успокоения и находит себя в Буддизме и собственной морали. Лиза переходит на новый уровень любви к животным и отказывается от мяса. Она продолжает заниматься музыкой и порой перелистывает любовные романы. В её жизни появляется либидо, но она не находит никого из окружающих её мальчиков симпатичным. У её принца короткие рыжеватые волосы и тёмно-серые, почти чёрные глаза. Лиза много пишет в дневник, особенно о том, как она ненавидит брата.  
У Барта, кажется, с каждым годом характер становится всё хуже, он грубит родителям, оскорбляет сестру и не приходит порой домой целые сутки.  
Лиза уже не замечает его синяков, которые украшают его чаще, чем раньше. Лиза уже не смотрит на его тень, когда он сидит на крыше. Лиза увлекается политикой, борется за права животных, много читает и изучает языки. Она планирует поступить в Гарвард и изучать политику, чтобы однажды возглавить страну. Ей плевать на девушек брата, на его врагов, на оценки и бунтарство. Ей вообще плевать на брата, пока тот её не трогает. Когда же начинает приставать — она его просто ненавидит. 

В шестнадцать всё становится слишком ясным. Лиза никогда никому не признавалась в этом. Она поняла это ещё в четырнадцать, но сейчас всё встало на свои места окончательно. Она даже пролистала старые дневники и с горечью отметила странную схожесть её идеального "принца" и собственного брата. И почему она не замечала раньше?  
Лизе шестнадцать. Она учится в колледже и готовится к вступительным экзаменам в Гарвард. Её оценки по прежнему не опускаются ниже "А", она изучает сразу несколько языков, повышая свои знания по тем, что уже изучала ранее, и добавив несколько новых, в том числе норвежский и хинди. Она играет в местном джаз-бэнде и первый её сексуальный опыт случился с их фанаткой — девушкой с каре и шляпой. Они повстречались пару недель, а после родители Дэнни забрали её из колледжа и перевезли в другой штат. Они продолжают переписываться, но Лизе, в общем-то, уже всё равно. Дэнни, как и остальные девушки, всего лишь замена, все лишь попытки отвлечься. О том, чтобы встречаться с парнями, Лизе даже думать тошно. В каждом симпатичном парне она видит брата.  
Особенно теперь, когда Барт окончательно повзрослел и, поднажав, поступил в университет. Барт по-прежнему проводит много времени на улице и его рыжие волосы продолжают выгорать до желтизны. Его новое увлечение американским футболом сделало его тело рельефным и желанным для сотен поклонниц его команды. Его кожа окончательно загрубела и на ней практически перестали оставаться синяки. Он стал лучше. Он стал учиться, направив всю свою активность и агрессию в спорт. Он стал капитаном команды и всегда приглашает свою младшую сестрёнку на игры.  
Лиза всегда приходит. Всегда. А после рыдает в подушку. Всегда.  
У Барта много девушек, он меняет их как перчатки, считая, что пока не готов к серьёзным отношениям и это единственное за что пока, как за соломку, держится Лиза. Когда Барт влюбится и остановится — для неё всё будет кончено. А пока она ловит его взгляды и улыбки, надеясь, что он не подозревает о её чувствах. Или надеясь, что чувства взаимны. 

В двадцать случается чудо. Лиза снимает квартиру и учится в Гарварде, в институте государственного управления. В её квартире больше книг, чем мебели или других вещей. Ей некогда думать о чём-либо, учёба и подработка занимают всё её время, она спит по три-четыре часа в день, но выглядит всегда опрятно и собрано, и никогда не опускает планку своих оценок ниже "отлично". Она считает, что президент должен успевать делать все дела, мало спать, но всегда хорошо выглядеть. Это важно, к этому она всегда стремилась и к этому сейчас так упорно идёт. Ей важно быть первой в стране.  
Порой она заводит себе девушку, но та быстро отсеивается, не выдержав убойного режима Лизы, в котором на отношения уделялось по получасу или часу в день. Лизе плевать. Лиза отрастила свои пшеничные волосы ниже лопаток, в её гардеробе сплошные деловые костюмы и невысокие каблуки. Она красива, и парни сворачивают шею, когда она проходит мимо. Но ей плевать.  
В один день, Барт приезжает её навестить. Они встречаются на пороге её квартиры, Лиза неловко обнимает брата, извиняется, суёт ему ключи от квартиры и убегает на учёбу. Барт скучает в её небольшой квартире, состоящей из комнаты и кухни, разглядывает горы книг, лениво перебирает гитарные струны. Он случайно находит её дневник. Он даже особо не ищет — просто его привлекает аккуратная тёмно-зелёная книжка с оленем на обложке. Он бегло просматривает записи, особо не вчитываясь, скорее решив посоревноваться с сестрой в количестве девушек, но, когда наталкивается взглядом на своё имя, он начинает вчитываться в каждое слово.  
Когда Лиза возвращается домой, Барт выглядит странно. Он кажется немного озадаченным, но, когда кидается ей на шею и вдруг начинает целовать в щёки, Лиза совсем теряется. Она не отталкивает его, ловя каждый поцелуй, как последний, а Барт ухмыляется, демонстрируя свои хищные острые клыки, и прижимает к себе.  
"Глупая сестричка", — говорит он и, наконец, целует её в губы.  
В двадцать Лиза сходит с ума. Ей кажется, что брат целует её так, как она всегда мечтала. В двадцать её тело плавится под его горячими прикосновениями. В двадцать случается её первый секс с парнем. С "принцем" из мечты десятилетней Лизы.  
Наутро она думает, что всё было сном, что всё было галлюцинацией. Ничего не могло случиться на самом деле. Но любимый запах одеколона, разбросанные по полу рубашки и звук льющейся воды в ванной говорят об обратном.  
Лиза закрывает глаза, залезая под одеяло с головой, и в ушах звучит насмешливое "глупая сестричка".


End file.
